Your Sidekick Needs You!
by Reeves3
Summary: Just how did Felix come to fight Cy-bugs alongside Calhoun? A moment taken from the closing credits. R&R but most of all Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I got this idea last night and today I've been writing non-stop to get it done and hurrah, I finished it!  
**

**If you stayed and watched the Wreck It Ralph credits, did you see the part where Calhoun and Felix were firing guns in Hero's Duty? Well this is just how I think that moment came to be.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!  
**

* * *

**Your Sidekick Needs You!  
**

**By Reeves3.  
**

Mr Litwak glanced at his wristwatch. "Charlie, the arcade closes in five minutes."

A young boy with brown spiky hair stood in front of the game Hero's Duty with the plastic gun in his grasp. Without looking away from the screen he replied over his shoulder to the owner of the arcade. "I know Mr Litwak but I really want to get this medal!"

"What level are you on?" Litwak asked, as he walked over. Charlie shuffled his feet.

"I just started a new game," he admitted. Litwak chuckled softly.

"Kid, this game has ninety-nine levels. I think you better call it quits and try again tomorrow. Here have your quarters back." He reached into his pocket and handed the boy his money. Charlie slid the gun into its holder leaving the screen playing and the soldiers shooting at the cy-bugs before walking over to the exit with Mr Litwak. The aging man switched off the lights, shut the doors too and locked the building up for the night.

In Dance Dance Revolution one of the dancers stopped her movements and peeked at Mr Litwak driving away in his car.

"Arcades closed!" she announced, loudly.

Fix-It Felix Jr heard the proclamation from the rooftop of the building and sighed happily. "Quittin' time everybody."

He held a freshly baked pie in one hand and held the door open for the Nicelanders in the other. They congratulated him on another great day of fixing and Felix thanked them in turn. He closed the door behind him and they all got the elevator down to the ground floor. Outside and standing by the front doors was Ralph. He was wiping the mud off the front of his overalls.

"Nice wrecking today Ralph!" complimented Roy, walking by.

"Keep up the good work."

"Ralph, I have a chocolate cake in my apartment made just for you."

"Thanks guys and I'll come by for that cake later Mary," said Ralph, smiling. Felix grinned and walked over to stand next to Ralph. They watched the Nicelanders and the once homeless characters enter their homes or leave on the train to Grand Central Station.

"See, what did I tell you? I told you they'd come around," Felix noted.

"Yeah, it only took a month and thirty years," answered Ralph, jokingly. Felix rolled his eyes and held up the pie.

"Here I saved this for you."

Ralph frowned slightly as he looked at the pie Felix was offering. Felix always ate this pie. It was the crème de la crème. The hero pie!

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking the pie hesitantly. The two started to walk over to the train that was coming back with empty carriages.

"Yeah," Felix sighed. "I've had enough today."

Ralph scooped the pie out the tin and ate it in one big bite. "Since when do you care about your gut?" he asked, after swallowing. He wiped the crumbs off the corners of his lips.

Felix glanced down and patted his little belly. "I don't. It's silly really, I'm just nervous."

Ralph looked down at his friend and gave a sly smirk. "Ah, you have a date with the sergeant tonight?"

They sat down in a carriage each. Ralph turned around to continue talking to Felix as the little train started to pass through the wire. Even in the dark tunnel Ralph could see the handyman blushing.

"Why yes I do as a matter of fact. I'm on my way to pick her up in her game right now," Felix informed him with a hint of pride in his voice. This was their forth date they were about to venture on. Felix could hardly believe that Tamora Calhoun had wanted to go on a second date with him let alone a forth!

Ralph nodded and asked curiously. "So how's it going with you two?"

"Honestly," confessed Felix, feeling giddy. "I think she's the one. I know it's soon to think that but she's just dynamite. She's comely as all get out and I can't even remember how I used to go about my days in the years before meeting her!"

Ralph sniggered at his friend's little plight. "You've got it bad buddy."

Felix sighed once more and rested his chin on one of his gloved hands. "I know brother, I know."

When the train reached Grand Central Station Felix and Ralph parted ways. Ralph went over to Sugar Rush to see Vanellope and her fellow racers compete in the random roster race while Felix headed for Hero's Duty. With a skip in his step Felix practically bounced through the barrier and bordered the silver subway train. He sat on one of the many empty seats and let his feet dangle over the side, swinging them back and forth. A minute later the train came to a stop and the doors hissed open.

A blast of cold air swamped around Felix the moment he stepped off the train and in that second too he realised something wasn't right. He could hear shouts and gunfire in the distance echoing through the base where the soldiers started every new game. The worst sound however was the monstrous roars as the gears clicked and clanked in the gaping maws of the Cy-bugs. Cautiously Felix stepped through the base trying not to make a sound until he came to the ramp that led down to the hostile and dangerous world.

He gasped as the sight before him took him completely into shock. "Oh my land!"

* * *

Their trouble started as soon as Charlie put down the gun.

"Where's the First Person Shooter robot?" Calhoun shouted, over the din, to her men. All of them were firing at the Cy-bugs that were bursting out from the ground in their hundreds. Tamora hadn't seen the FPS since their player had left the arcade and the easiest way to get the beacon up was to take out the FPS robot to signify game over.

"I can't see it anywhere, sergeant!" Kohut replied. Calhoun growled. She didn't need this today! She had a date to go on.

"Then we'll light the beacon manually. Kohut, take a group and lead them to the top of the tower. The rest of you are with me! Protect the entrance! Do NOT let a Cy-bug through into the station! That's an order!" Tamora hollered for all to hear. She spun on her heel and blasted a Cy-bug right in the mouth that had been inches away from attacking her.

"Yes sergeant!" Her troops replied. Kohut signalled for a few men to follow him and he led the way to the tower while Tamora and the rest of her men backed up towards the base. If the Cy-bugs got through there and into Grand Central Station then all hell would break loose.

An assembly of eighteen stood their ground a few meters away from the base as the thousands of Cy-bugs swarmed around in the air and loomed towards them. Each one had a different tactic as to how to get past the soldiers. Calhoun realised they weren't going to last long unless the beacon came up soon.

"Markowski! Watch your back!" A voice yelled. Tamora glanced over at her most inexperienced fighter to see him get thrown across through the air and land in a heap while his blaster gun ended up somewhere by the base. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and marched over to him, shooting Cy-bugs as she went, and picked up Markowski by the scruff of his neck plate.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy for a second!" She told him with a fierce tone. Markowski just gaped horrified at a sight over her left shoulder. Calhoun hardly had time to react when a Cy-bug flew down, swiped one of its appendages towards them and sent the pair of them flying through the air knocking the wind out of them completely. Tamora gasped for breath as she landed on her back next to all her other men who had also been knocked down.

A circle of Cy-bugs hovered around them, their wings beating endlessly, as they looked down upon what was technically their lunch. Though winded Tamora felt around for a weapon, any weapon, but they were all out of reach. She couldn't die now. She would only be able to respawn when the game was over but by not knowing how long it will take for the beacon to get up Calhoun needed to stay alive and protect the entrance.

The Cy-bugs advanced with their pincers clacking maliciously. Tamora kept her gaze on the one hovering above her. Any second now...

The Cy-bug blew up in a burst of green goo. The one next to it exploded into pieces as well and so did the one after that. Tamora sat up, her stomach protesting in pain, but what she saw at the entrance to the base made her eyes wide in disbelief and awe.

Felix stood there. Both of his hands grasped the handle of Markowski's blaster gun and repeatedly took aim at the Cy-bugs above them, demolishing them all to piles of goo and metal parts.

All of her men had their eyes on Felix and watched in astonishment. One man in her platoon sat up next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Sergeant," he said, slightly breathless from his injuries. "That boyfriend of yours, he sure is something!"

Usually a remark like that would have made Calhoun hit him over the head with her helmet but in this situation she couldn't help but agree. A smile spread on her face.

"Yeah he is."

With the air clear of Cy-bugs, for now, Calhoun and her troops got up and picked up their weapons. Tamora grabbed her machine gun and ran up to Felix.

"You never told me how fun this was!" He mentioned upon her arrival.

"Felix...what are you doing here? You could get yourself killed!" She exclaimed. Felix glanced up at her.

"I thought about that but then I also thought I'm the hero and when I saw you in trouble my instincts kicked in and well I wasn't going to leave. I wanted to protect you," he admitted, slightly bashful. He looked back at the gun and decided to change the subject. "Am I even holding this right? My only knowledge of shooting games is aim and fire, Tammy."

"That's the gist of it. Ready to take down some more?" asked Calhoun. Felix grinned.

"You mean I can stay?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep, you've got back up now."

With that Calhoun stood up straight behind him and together the two of them fired at the approaching Cy-bugs. An archway of red flashing lights in the base surrounded them as the bullets and blasters fired round after round annihilating the Cy-bugs a hundred points per bug. The military men on the ground had also recovered their weapons and were continuing to fire as well.

Felix honestly had no idea how to use this weapon. It was almost the same size as him! But he kept aiming and firing because the image of seeing Tamora in jeopardy had distressed him and while he was around he wasn't going to let it happen again. Calhoun, meanwhile, was still in a state of respectful shock as she watched Felix destroy her enemies with a confident stance. She found herself taking quick glances at him to make sure he was doing okay. She kept her guard up though. She wasn't going to let the Cy-bugs get the upper hand once more, not while Felix was around, if one of the bugs even dared come near him, just her glare alone would send the Cy-bug scurrying back to its hidey-hole.

A flash of white light filled the sky as the beacon at the top of the tower shot up into the air. The Cy-bugs instantly stopped what they were doing, turned to face the light and glided towards it, captivated by its glow.

"Beacon up!" Kohut called out, his voice booming from the top of the tower.

"Beacon up!" The troops replied.

Felix dropped his weapon, his arms aching from holding the heavy object for so long and he watched as the last remaining Cy-bug vanish into oblivion. He glanced at Tamora and noticed she too had lowered her gun.

"Some date, huh?" He joked. He gave her a lopsided foolish grin but it vanished when he saw Tamora's narrowed, steely gaze. Felix felt his stomach drop. Uh-oh, maybe he shouldn't have joked. This was a serious game after all. No, he shouldn't have used the gun. That's why she's mad. What had he done wrong? Wait, what had he done wrong? Calhoun herself had said he could stay and fight so what was the problem?

Calhoun grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up easily to her height.

"What other secrets are you keeping from me Fix-It? You know how to use a gun. What else?" she asked, more inquisitive than cross.

Felix opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say, until he gave an answer that could have quickly sent him home or...

"I g-guess you'll find out on our next date...ma'am."

...or receive a kiss in front of all of Calhoun's men.

A sparkle glistened in Tamora's eyes and she let out a laugh before bringing Felix closer to crush her lips over his. The soldiers wolf whistled and catcalled but the pair paid them no attention. They just focused on each other because that's all they wanted to remember about this moment.

Felix already knew that Tamora was the one and now Calhoun knew that Felix was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. It took them months before they could finally admit that to each other and even longer till a minister pronounced them husband and wife but they got there in the end.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Leave a review and let me know.  
**

**Reeves3. :)  
**


End file.
